


[FIC] Dreaming of You Is Sweet [SDS xmas ficathon]

by akire_yta



Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta





	[FIC] Dreaming of You Is Sweet [SDS xmas ficathon]

  
**Title** : Dreaming Of You Is Sweet  
 **Author** : akire  
 **Pairing:** Kevin/Mike x5  
 **Rating** : PG for some swearing and kissing  
 **Wordcount:** 3500  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine, don’t google yourself, don’t give this to anyone named  
 **Prompt:** [](http://gliese581.livejournal.com/profile)[**gliese581**](http://gliese581.livejournal.com/) sked for _: “Any combination of the following would win you my undying love (1 or more than 1, doesn't matter): apocalyptic/post-apocalyptic fic (thanks to Fallout 3 and New Vegas), families of choice/families you make, competent!Kevin, college student Mike, swimmer Mike, kidfic, domesticity, past lives &rdquo _ I was going to do apoca!fic but the story I was writing was making me cry, so you get this instead.  Still managed to hit ‘families of choice,’ ‘competent!Kevin,’ ‘past lives’ in the loosest possible definition of the term and, if you squint, ‘domesticity.’  :)  
 **Summary** :  Mike knows in his bones that no matter where or when they are, he and Kevin are meant for each other.  But we will tell those stories so Mike doesn’t have to build a time machine to prove it.  
 **A/N and Warnings** :  Yup, this is a five things fic.  Or, more accurately, a Five AUs fic. Historical accuracy, what historical accuracy? ~whistles~  Some go past, some go future, some go sideways, but work with me on the ‘past lives’ part of the prompt, okay? okay!  Thanks to [](http://sullen-hearts.livejournal.com/profile)[**sullen_hearts**](http://sullen-hearts.livejournal.com/) or the speedy beta

=========

“Wow,” the interviewer said as Kevin wound down, a truly amused smile on her face for once.  “That _is_ a wild story.”

Mike nodded as Kevin squeezed his fingers.  “Yeah,” Kevin said.  “We never take the easy way.”  He glanced over at Mike and smiled.  “But it all worked out in the end.”

The interviewer gestured at the matching pair of wedding rings on their fingers.  “We can see that.  The surprise wedding of the century.  But here’s a question for you.  After such a...” her pen waved in the air for a second as she searched for the right word.  “Convoluted courtship, are either of you surprised that this is the person you married?”

Kevin blinked.  Mike leaned forward.  So far, he’d let Kevin take the lead, answering the journalist’s stupid questions, but here he had to put his foot down.  “No,” he said, calmly and firmly.  “I don’t care if there were ten obstacles or ten million.  Kevin’s who I am meant to be with.”

Kevin nodded frantically.  “Co-signed,” he said.  Behind the cameraman, Kevin could see his dad having a silent and furious argument with the producer, obviously trying to wrap up the interview before it got even further off-track.

Their interviewer had seen it too. She dove for the kill before she got cut off completely.  “Really, Mike?  I bet your fans aren’t the only ones surprised at this.”  She waved her hand between him and Kevin, taking in their whole history in one dismissive gesture.

Mike shrugged and sat back.  “Any time, any place, any situation.  If we’re there, we’d be together.”  It was said as a statement of fact.

Kevin barely heard the hurried wrap-up as the reporter was finally ordered through the earpiece by her producer to cut off interview.  He only had eyes for Mike.

“Did you mean that?” he asked only once Big Rob had hustled them into the van.

Mike leaned over and kissed the corner of Kevin’s mouth.  “Any place, any time,” he said.  “Anywhere in the multiverse.  I’m yours.  Do I have to build a TARDIS to prove it?”

“Geek,” he teased fondly.  “And I believe you,” Kevin mouthed against Mike’s skin as he turned into the kiss.  “Hmm,” he said as the kiss broke, and he settled in against Mike, curled up in the back of the van.  “What do you think they’re like, those other versions of us?”

======

“Sir,” the butler announced calmly.  “A Mr Carden presents his regards...”

“Excellent, excellent, show him up,” Kevin yelled over the sound of his latest contraption firing up. “Mr Carden!  You’re just in time for...”

There was an explosion.  Kevin and the butler dove for cover with the ease of long practice.  The windows rattled, and there was the sound of steam escaping under pressure that slowly faded, leaving only the slight _ping-ping-ping_ of metal cooling.  Kevin emerged from his bolthole, waving smoke away.  His butler merely tugged straight his stiffly starched jacket and went to open the windows.  “Sorry about that, old man.  Road to progress and all.”

Mr Carden stood there, face smeared with soot.  “What was that?” he asked, bewildered.

Kevin pulled out his pocket square and, without thinking, began wiping his guest’s cheeks clean.  Michael stood there, shocked into stillness.  He’d been warned that Mr Jonas was eccentric, even by the standards of the eccentric gentlemen inventors who had been Michael’s previous employers.

But his designs were so amazing, Michael had traveled all the way to the City just to meet him.  And, it seemed, to have his face cleaned by someone whose jacket was probably worth more than everything Michael’s entire family owned.  “All better,” Mr Jonas declared, flapping out his pocket square absently before tucking it back into a pocket.  “It seems a catastrophic failure of the containment vessel is to blame.  I really thought those new copper rivets would hold...”

“Copper?” Michael blinked.  “Why not stainless steel?”

Kevin poked the still steaming remains with a pencil.  “The riveting technique leaves stresses in the seam.”

“Have you tried punch and bore?” Michael asked, already rolling up his sleeves.  Though they hadn’t even been formally introduced, they moved together easily, Michael quickly orientating himself to the workshop.

“By the way, old chap,” Kevin said, tugging down his smoked-glass goggles as the steam filled the new device.  “Consider yourself hired as my assistant.”

Michael smiled as he tugged on his own goggles.  This time, as the explosion shook the rafters, Kevin and Michael dove for cover together.

====

Kevin knew he took incredible liberties with the Prince in private.  But His Highness didn’t seem to mind, as long as the King never found out.

Kevin knew his punishment would be harsh and swift, and he’d never get to speak to the Prince again if the King knew how Kevin, a mere servant, acted behind closed doors.

The latch dropped as the heavy oaken door swung shut.  Kevin spun around, the dutifully blank expression he’d worn on their passage through the castle gone.  “Are you a complete fool?” he demanded.

Anyone else in court would have him in stocks.  The Prince merely favoured him a mildly amused look as he poked through the contents of a fruit bowl, picking out an apple.  “Are we talking generally, or in a specific case?”  He took a large bite and continued speaking with an obnoxiously full mouth.  “Because the fact that I keep you around does suggest I’m not entirely in my right mind.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, moving to stand behind the Prince, deft fingers finding the ties that bound him into his courtly clothes.  “Your father will have you married off to one of the Duke’s daughter’s before the month is out if you’re not careful,” he warned.  “Then where will you be?”

“With a wife to do this instead, so I don’t have to hear you nattering?” Mike offered, taking another bite.

Kevin tugged viciously on a knot, smirking at Michael’s noise of displeasure.  “You don’t seem to understand the gravity...” he began.

“What gravity, Kevin?” the Prince asked.  He pulled free of Kevin’s spasming fingers and turned around.  “I’m a Prince.  I must marry and produce an heir, Kevin.  I’ve known this my whole life.  The entire Kingdom knows it, expects it, accepts it.  Except you.”  He paused, and Kevin stared at the embroidery on the shoulder of the Prince’s jerkin so he wouldn’t have to meet his eye.  “Why does she bother you so, Kevin?”

That was the annoying thing.  He had no good answer except ‘it feels wrong.’  And while his family would trust Kevin’s instincts, knew what they meant, at Court, Kevin had to pretend he saw the world as everyone else.

If the King knew his son’s servant had even the tiniest glimmer of magic, it wouldn’t be the stocks that Kevin would be sent to.

It would be the gallows.

But his instincts had let him to the Castle, and to the Court, and to the role of servant to the Prince.  He wouldn’t ignore them now.  “She does not seem a suitable match,” he tried feebly.

Kevin wasn’t expecting the sigh.  The Prince slumped, relaxing out of his regal bearing.  Like this, they were almost of a height, and Kevin couldn’t help but look right at the Prince.  He seemed tired.  “She is of noble birth, and her betrothal will bring much-needed farmland.  It is the right decision for the Kingdom.  It is what my father wants.”

Kevin bit his lip.  “But what do you want?”  The question tumbled out of his mouth before he could bite it back.

The crackle of the fire in the grate was the only noise for a long time.  “What I want...I need to do the right thing for the Kingdom, Kevin.  It is the duty of the Prince.  Even if what I want...” he leaned forward slowly.

Kevin met him halfway.  The kiss was chaste, but Kevin felt his magic spark and race.  The fire billowed, flames growing, candles snapping alight as Kevin’s magic engulfed the room for a moment before pouring back into the pair of them.  The room filled with a warm, golden light.

The bond between them tightened and crystallized, and Kevin finally understood what had led him to this moment.  “What you want,” he whispered with a confident little smile.  “You already have.  My lord,” he added with a cheeky wink.

The Prince - Michael - smiled back, but then faltered.  “We can never...”

Kevin silenced him with another kiss.  “It’s okay. I know how to keep a secret.”

=====

Michel was waiting for his contact when the voice filled the room.  It was whiskey-rough and soft as smoke, and every head in the joint turned towards the stage.

The slim figure stood, the large microphone almost obscuring his features.  He wasn’t looking at the crowd, but instead seemed lost in his own little world.  Michel lit another cigarette, downed his drink, and waited.  Around him, the Nazis  in their clean clothes sat with their full bellies and drank stolen wine and listened to the music as if they hadn’t taken the world to war.  
  
Michel stabbed out his cigarette.  Those _batard_ Nazis.  He snapped his fingers, and the barkeep brought him another drink.  Michel took a deep draught and attempted to reclaim his calm.

He needed to be ready to receive the information _La Résistance_ so desperately needed.

On stage, the figure smiled out into the crowd as the band played the introduction.  “This song was one I learned from my dear papa, may he rest in peace.  I hope you...well, the song says it all.”  He took a deep breath and looked somewhere beyond the ranks of Nazi officers.  “ _Sadness just makes me sigh, I've come to say goodbye..._ ”

Michel sat up a little bit straighter, staring at the stage, willing the singer to look this way, just once.  Was this a message for him, or was there another reason for this change from the usual songs he sang at this time of night.  In his chest, Michel’s heart started to beat a little faster.

On stage, hair lit like a halo, his informant finally turned to look right at Michel.  The rest of the room faded away.  There was no war, no Resistance, no death and destruction.  Just Michel and Kevin, alone and safe.  Kevin smiled sadly.  “ _Dreaming of you is sweet, someday again we'll meet.._..”  The final note faded, and the gentle susurration of applause brought Michel back to reality.

Kevin wasn’t safe anymore.  Kevin was leaving.

On stage, Kevin’s long fingers wrapped around the stand of the microphone.  “I’d like to treat you all to a new song now, I hope you like it.”  His smile now was guarded, too sharp under the spotlight.  “It goes a little like this.”  He half-turned, snapping his fingers to get the band on beat.  “A one, a two, a one two three four.  _London’s nice, but it’s not sunny_...”

Michel gripped the glass, memorizing the list of places in order, his mind already unpicking the message from the code 

He slipped out of the bar under the cover of the applause.  He didn’t leave a note for his informant, his lover.  It was too dangerous now.

But someday, the War would be over 

Someday, they’d meet again.

=====

Pacifica Garden City #7 was one of the most advanced ResidenSea’s afloat.  So it made no sense that the lights were flickering and the deck was bucking as it succumbed to the swell.

Mike grabbed a rail as a strong wave nearly sent him tumbling down through to the next deck.  “Bill, Nate, do you copy,” he snapped into his commset. There was only the crackle of static in reply.  He swore creatively in three languages as he staggered down four more levels to the engineering deck.

“What the fuck is going on?” he yelled to Ryland, who was hunched over one of the control surfaces.

“Azipods three to fifteen all went offline, one after the other.  Total cascade error.”  He swung around to check another readout.  “Outside sea conditions are getting nasty.  We lose even two more, we could go over.”

Mike grabbed the edge of the main table and slapped down his hand.  The control surface biometrics authorized him access to the system.  It was full of flashing red error messages.  “Is it software?” he snapped, trying to make sense of the data.

“Not my end,” Victoria yelled, almost falling to her knees as another wave battered the ship.  “We’re getting sensor errors on the mechanical junctions.”

Mike tried his comms again.  “Kevin?” he yelled.  “Where are you?”

The line crackled.  “Um, junction twenty-five.”

Mike looked at the map of the levels and tried to figure out where that junction was.  “You’re _inside_ the azipods?”

He could almost see Kevin’s determined little nod.  “Next time, remind me to tell the shipyards to run a hard reset button back to C+C, this is ridiculous.”

“Get out of there,” Mike said, panic lacing his tone.  “If they go...”

“We all drown, I’ll just go first,” Kevin replied, maddeningly calm.  “I can see the error.  Rotational mechanism is jammed here, must have caused a hardware failure across this entire grid.  I can restart it.”

Mike’s eyes widened.  “Get it offline,” he yelled at Ryland.

Ryland blinked.  Victoria was already moving, her deft fingers flying across her control surface.  “I can’t cut power,” she reported desperately.

“Oh shit,” Ryland cursed as he finally caught up.  “If it starts spinning with Kevin in it...” his eyes widened, and he turned away from Mike, back to his surface.  “Lemme see if I can override the operating instruction, even just for a bit...”

The swell was getting rougher.  Mike gripped the edge of his surface and tried not to think of Kevin, wedged inside the tiny space at the bottom of the vessel, only a thin layer of metal protecting him from the dark, freezing water.  He turned away from the others and flicked his comm on again.  “Kevin...”

“Almost done.”

Mike closed his eyes.  “Get out of there, please,” he begged.

Over the comms, Mike heard something thud, and then a metallic clang.  “Got it!” Kevin yelled triumphantly.  “Don’t worry, Mike,” he added.  In the background, Mike heard the azipod start to spin up again.  “I won’t be late.”

Mike was the duty shift engineer.  He should stay at his post, coordinate the startup, do a systems check.  He should do a lot of things.  No-one said a word as he raced out of C+C and down the metal steps, not slowing down until he was in the bilges.  The access hatch to the underside was open.  Mike stuck his head into the dropshaft and look down the pitch black hole.  “KEVIN!”  He yelled.  His voice echoed off the walls.  “EVIN-VIN-IN-N-n...”

Behind him, he heard others coming down the steps.  “Mike?” Someone said, pulling him back.  “Mike, come on.”

Mike let them pull him back only just as far as the bottom of the access steps.  He sat there, arms around his knees.  “He said...he promised,” he said to no-one.

By the access hatch, Pete sat back, a bright torch in his hand. He looked at Victoria and shook his head.

Mike closed his eyes, not paying attention as more people rushed downstairs to help with the rescue.  Kevin couldn’t be gone.  Not today, of all days.

“Wait,” Pete suddenly yelled.  “Everyone, shut up and listen!”  The room quietened.

“Hey!” a voice echoing up the access tube.  “Little help?”

Mike opened his eyes as Pete and Ry hauled Kevin up and through the access hatch.  He was sweaty, his face and arms covered in smears of grease and oil.  “That climb is a bit...oofh!”  He staggered back a step as Mike crashed into him.

“You don’t get to do shit like that to me,” Mike said into Kevin’s ear as he squeezed Kevin tight.  Kevin dropped his toolkit and hugged him back.  “Ever.”

“Hey,” Kevin said, pulling back just far enough to look Mike in the eye.  “It’s okay, I’m okay, the ship feels okay.  And I would never be late.”

Pete closed the hatch with a bang, and sat on it to kick the latches closed.  “So,” he said cheerfully.  “Happy endings all around, we’re still afloat, you fuckers can still get married in the morning.”

“No,” Mike said, causing Kevin’s head to whip around.  “Tonight,” he said in a tone that brooked no argument.  “We’re getting married tonight.  I’m not risking it, I can’t not be married to you for another second.”

Kevin, covered in grease and oil, sweaty from his climb, tipped back his head and laughed, and Mike had never seen anything more beautiful.

=====

The full moon was setting, sinking below the treeline as Kevin slipped into the den.  His entire body felt heavy and sated, pleasantly tired after his run.

He didn’t need to fully shift on the full moon -- he’d learned control early -- but it didn’t mean it didn’t feel good to give into his instincts and run on four paws through the forest.

He was one of the last to return, and the den was already warm with the fug of their bodies, curled together on the nest they had made with human hands while the sun was still high in the sky.

Fully shifted, the concerns of his human mind were there only in the abstract, like something he had heard.  Everything was so much simpler as a wolf.  Reality would be there in the morning; tonight was for wolves.  He didn’t shift back, just padded across the room as he was, his claws clicking on the floor.

Nic was rolled onto her back at the edge of the pile, the pale fur of her belly sticking up as she squirmed sleepily into a more comfortable position.  Kevin nudged her side with his muzzle before stepping daintily over her, paws finding impossible gaps between the bodies, some human, some wolf, some somewhere inbetween, until he made it to his place.

Mike had shifted back to human, and he was asleep on his belly, but he rolled over with a nudge from Kevin, reaching out even in his sleep for his mate.  Kevin spooned in, his back to Mike’s front, the curve of his spine matching Mike’s until they were pressed together, Kevin’s tail sandwiched between Mike’s thighs.  His paws pressed in against Chelsea’s back, and she didn’t even twitch as his pack, his family, moved in their sleep to settle in around them.

He sighed, going boneless as Mike pressed his face into the scruff of Kevin’s neck and breathed deeply.

In the morning, they’d be human again, with human concerns and human worries, but for now there was just their pack and the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

===

The van slowed and dipped as it rolled down the ramp into the parking area under the hotel.  Safe from prying eyes, Mike kissed the tip of Kevin’s nose.  “Whoever they are, I hope they’re as happy as I am.”

Kevin’s eyes softened, and he rested his temple against Mike’s with a smile.  “Me too.”

  
==  
Extra AU notes  
the five AUs are  
1) steampunk  
2) WW2 French Resistance - the songs Kevin sings are an old jazz standard called the Farewell Blues (which is where the title came from too!), and of course, Scandanavia from the show :)  
3) magical medieval  
4) floating cities (inspired by an article i read in New Scientist over lunch, yay real science!)  
5) yes, I’ve fallen into the Teen Wolf fandom and can’t get up.  Whoops.


End file.
